Elecia Bortone
'''Elecia Bortone '''is a tribute from District Two. She volunteered for her Hunger Games. Info Name: Elecia Bortone Female District: 2 Age: 17 Weapon: Twin Blades, Daggers Appearance: Elecia is a stunning girl from District Two. She has shoulder length blonde hair. She has green eyes which are adored by lots of people. She wears no make up excluding her red lipstick. She thinks that she is a natural beauty and won't need make up. Personalty: Back in District Two people fear her. She is easily angered and harsh. If you don't do what she likes she will be mad at you. She is popular and when she is mad at someone lots of people will be mad at her. She is easily jealous. When she sees someone walking with her crush she will become extremely jealous, doing almost everything to claim the thing she is jealous off. Her world is based around herself and not anyone else. She is selfish. If you are in dehydrating she won't even consider you giving you a glass of water. She would let you die. Backstory: In District Two Elecia lived a normal career tribute life. She spent her days at the training center to train for the Hunger Games. Her speciallity would become in blades and daggers. She usuaslly gets jealous when another person gets attention from other people. She will try to lure their attention to her as that makes her feel good. Her fierce temper caused a lot of people to befriend her. One day Elecia met her boyfriend, Nicholas, Nick for short. They started dating and Elecia felt the great. She had everything. Rich parents, training at the career academy, a boyfriend which would make other people jealous. She kept on training and mastered her blade skills. One day she went over to her boyfreind's house. When she knocked the door no one opened so she walked in. She found her boyfriend sleeping with another girl in his bed. She became furious and she ran out of the room. Her boyfriend kept shouting at her that it isn't what it seems to be but Elecia ignores it. She ran straight to the career academy. She grabbed a set of blades and ran back to the house of her now ex-boyfriend. She raised her sword and cut through the flesh of the girl that stared at her in shock. The deep wounds weren't deep enough to kill her immediately. She started kicking the girl and torturing her. Nicholas tried to save the girl but every time he took one step in Elecia's direction she aimed one of her blades at him. After an hour of torture she finally killed the girl. Nicholas got tortured too and after an hour of torture she killed him too. Elecia took their heads and placed Nicholas' head in his parents bed and the head from the girl she threw in the dumpster. Nobody ever found out who killed them but Elecia volunteered for the Hunger Games. Starting her new life. Strengths: She is a typical career. Her physical strength is outstanding and her skills with her blades are outstanding too. She also knows the basics of making a fire. Weaknesses: She is not really someone that survives out in the wild. She doesn't know how to find her food sources in the arena. She will rely on her supplies she gathered aroud the cornucopia and her possible sponsor. She needs to be around people. She is very selfish which might turn other tributes against her. She wont share stuff. Interview angle: She will flirt with the Capitol, the only way to gain sponsor. Bloodbath strategy: She will run in like any other career. Grab twin blades and start slashing through the crowd of tributes. She won't refrain from killing. At the end of the bloodbath she will gather all supplies. Game strategy: Search the arena for other tributes. She will kill them. Alliance: Careers Token: Her red lipstick Category:District 2 Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Wesolini Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer